A veces solo se necesita algo pequeño para ser feliz
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Los días sombríos nunca más volverán, de eso estaba segura Mei. Era difícil borrar el pasado pero podía olvidarlo gracias a ellos. San Valentín al fin tenía su verdadero significado. Al lado de su familia, al lado de sus amigos, al lado de alguien como Yamato como del pequeño Ken-chan que está en sus brazos. Los colores del mundo, al fin podría verlos gracias a todos ellos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Es un gusto presentarme a ustedes por primera vez en esta categoría que ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo y poder publicar algo que llene sus pupilas de emoción! Me presento ante ustedes. Soy AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más en Fanfiction y demás redes sociales que podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Me encanta experimentar nuevas categorías y adentrarme a nuevos mundos. A darle un poco de continuidad a las historias que se terminaron, a mostrarle al mundo los maravillosos mundos a donde se puede llegar y los sentimientos como emociones que a cada uno de los personajes le otorgare. Hablar de los sentimientos de los mismos, de eso me encargo. Adentrar a cada uno de ustedes a las historias para que también puedan llegar a vivirlas, es a lo que mis historias se encargaran. ¿Están listos para leer? ¡No pierdan ni un minuto más!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Say I Love You no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hazuki Kanae. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

No era que odiara San Valentín. Para ella, siempre ha sido un mal día donde las personas suelen empujarla solo porque "no la ven" mientras se alejaban carcajeando por lo bien que disimularon aquel hecho, algo de lo que nunca creyó pero era mejor hacer oídos sordos. Donde algunas chicas solo la molestaban porque nunca recibió chocolate alguno y porque no era capaz de llamar la atención de los hombres por lo poco femenina que se veía. Donde algunos hombres solo hacían pequeñas bromas mientras presumían lo felices que eran y la gran fiesta que iban armar después de que terminen las clases. Estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, estaba acostumbrada a todo eso tanto que odiaba demasiado a esa fecha. Varias veces insistió en faltar a clases pero al no querer mostrar lo débil que era, era mejor asistir y tratar aquel día "importante" solo como un día normal. Era así su vida desde que podía recordar.

**-Mei, ya no tienes que pensar en eso nunca más**

Kurosawa Mei, en ese momento. Salió de su mente al escuchar su nombre venir de aquella persona. Volteo frente a ella para encontrarse con Yamato y un pequeño Ken-chan en sus brazos chupando uno de sus dedos mientras miraba curioso lo que sus padres estaban hablando. Mei, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco roja y guardar apresuradamente aquel pequeño regalo que había sacado de su bolsa en el momento que había llegado a casa después de un pesado día de trabajo. Miro a otro lado nerviosa en el momento que su querido esposo se sentó a su lado mientras dejaba al niño en el piso a que empezara a gatear para alcanzar aquel pequeño juguete que se encontraba lejos. Mei lo miro de reojo, con las mejillas infladas, notando como sonreía al ver a su pequeño niño esforzarse cada día más.

**-¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando en eso?** -Pregunto curiosa.**\- ¿Qué fue lo que me delato?**

**-Creo que es bastante obvio o realmente me he acostumbrado a leer tus expresiones** -Yamato soltó una pequeña carcajada.**\- Aunque es mejor decir que es por la fecha, te comportas igual que cuando éramos adolescentes, hoy es San Valentín ¿No es así?**

**-Si** -Mei susurro, saco el pequeño paquete de chocolate de su bolso y lo puso tímida en la mesita del centro. Yamato miro atentamente y en silencio. A pesar de todo, aún le tenía que dejar su espacio para que ella se sintiera cómoda y hablara.**\- Creo que aun no puedo llegar acostumbrarme a regalar cosas como estas a pesar de todos los años que he hecho lo mismo por ti**

**-Al menos mejoraste en tu forma de prepararlo y de entregarlo** -Yamato se burlo un poco más. Le encantaba siempre verla en apuros, sería su actividad favorita a pesar de los años puestos sobre ellos.**\- La primera vez me lanzaste a la cara lo que me habías preparado para este día **-Suspiro un poco. Tomo a Ken-chan en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, peino con cuidado aquellos pequeños cabellos en su pequeña cabecita.**\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo y me alegro que Mei-chan sigue a mi lado, me gusta esta fecha en especial porque puedo recibir deliciosos chocolates de un gran y valioso esfuerzo** -Tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso ante aquella intensa y atenta mirada.**\- Aunque ya no es necesario pensar en todas esas cosas, ahora estas mejor, ahora estamos mejor, con grandes amigos a nuestro lado y con una vida demasiado satisfactoria ¿Qué te puede preocupar ahora?**

Mei suspiro. Miro aquella pequeña cajita y no pudo evitar recordar a su muy triste y horrible infancia. Era algo que ningún niño debía vivir. Después miro a su pequeño Ken-chan que solo se mantenía jugando con su pequeño peluche.

**-Hay veces en las que una nunca puede olvidar aquellos tratos que pase por años, me he esforzado por borrarlos de mi mente y creo que puedo agradecerte, es gracias a ti que puedo cambiar las cosas, que puedo disfrutar de este día como una persona normal y enamorada, algo que al principio, creí que iba a ser imposible** -Susurro. Se acerco a su esposo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.**\- Pero sé que ahora soy feliz, ahora tengo un mejor día del cual puedo presumir, un lindo esposo a mi lado y un pequeño que pintaron este día oscuro, en uno muy colorido**

Yamato no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar que lo había llamado como su esposo lindo. Incluso se le olvidaron las palabras que iba a decir, se había quedado tan paralizado que ni siquiera sintió aquel pequeño beso que ella le volvió a dar en los labios. Ken-chan solo soltó risitas al ser cargado por mamá y sentir como su pequeña nariz y la de ella, rozaban en ese pequeño juego. Yamato cubrió su rostro avergonzado, estaba preparado para todo pero menos para eso. Se levanto un poco tambaleante ante la mirada de esposa e hijo. Lo dejaron irse, incluso ignoraron el pequeño grito de felicidad que soltó al estar alejados y pensando, que ninguno de ellos le escucho. Después de un rato de que ambos, madre e hijo, jugaran un poco mientras el "padre de familia" se alejara por algunas cosas. Varios paquetes rojos llegaron a ella. Mei miro curiosa aquellos pequeños regalos que Yamato le había llevado. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, sonrojarse y sonreír. Tomo aquellos regalos con felicidad mientras leía las pequeñas tarjetas junto con fotos puestas en los sobres. Eran regalos de todos sus amigos, de algunas personas de las editoriales donde Yamato ha trabajado y como de ambas familias. Recibir tanto regalos como esos, eran realmente lindos. Le hacía sentirse querida.

Una caja mucho más grande apareció en la mesa que Ken-chan, no dudo en prestar atención a ese gran regalo y golpear el mismo con felicidad. No dudo en pensar que era de Yamato como todos aquellos de los años pasados. Mei sonrió, sintió aquel beso en sus labios y como era abrazada por la espalda con mucho cariño. Aunque a veces sentía que Yamato exageraba, poco le importaba, todos disfrutaban de aquellos pequeños regalos.

**-Feliz día cariño **-Murmuro Yamato.**\- A veces solo se necesita algo pequeño para pintar tu mundo de colores y aprender a ser feliz** -Beso su cabeza.**\- Y muchas veces me has dado las herramientas necesarias para ser feliz, me has dado muchos motivos que en ese momento y ahora, siempre atesorare **-Tomo el rostro de Mei entre sus manos. Sonrió con cariño, miro con atención aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos que tenían aquel gran brillo. Hace algunos años, esos ojos no tenían vida alguna, no tenían aventuras y mucho menos a alguien. Cambiar la vida de alguien, enamorarse de aquel brillo. Enamorarse de la persona correcta.**\- No solo se necesita un simple día para demostrarte cuanto te amo, eso puedo demostrártelo todos los días de nuestra vida, te amo Kurosawa Mei, la chica que pinto este día gris y oscuro, en uno muy colorido**

**-Gracias por provocar esto Kurosawa Yamato, que mi vida diera un completo giro por el estúpido de tu amigo **-Mei sonrió, ambos soltaron risitas. Estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando Mei sintió como era jalada de su blusa. Al voltear a sus brazos, noto a Ken-chan con un pequeño puchero. Se notaba bastante molesto, ambos adultos soltaron una risita, alguien estaba celoso.**\- No tienes porque sentirte celoso Ken-chan, también es gracias a nuestro pequeño bebe que llego a nosotros y que pinto nuestro mundo de muchas alegrías y nuevas aventuras**

**-Claro, claro** -Sonrió Yamato, de forma rápida, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Mei.**\- Pero no olvides que mamá será mía para siempre**

**-Vamos, Yamato, no debes sentirse celoso de un bebe** -Mei sonrió divertida.**\- Tengo mucho para ambos**

Una pequeña discusión se formo en el momento. Una muy divertida y tonta que las risas no pudieron faltar. El pequeño Ken-chan solo soltaba risitas, Mei se divertía hasta el momento que se levanto y empezó a correr por la casa con el menor en brazos mientras Yamato los seguía en una muy divertida situación. Para Mei, aquellos horribles días podían quedar en el pasado para poder disfrutar del ahora, poder disfrutar del presente y de aquel futuro tan brillante que les esperaba. San Valentín ahora solo significaba un día donde poder disfrutar del amor y cariño que siempre creyó, se iba a quedar estancado sin ninguna oportunidad de poder salir. Donde tiene a sus amigos a su lado, a su familia junta y alguien como Yamato con quien disfrutar de estos momentos.

A veces, solo se necesita un pequeño detalle para cambiar la vida de las personas y empezar a vivir con felicidad. Ver el mundo de colores y disfrutar el mundo del amor de una persona, de personas que realmente le aman.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Un dato extra que se me olvido agregar al momento de mi presentación. Y es que, como una persona que tiene algunos problemas de visión, quiero ayudar a las personas que sufren por el mismo mal, subrayando los diálogos en negritas para poder facilitar la lectura. Esta es una forma más fácil y cómoda de poder disfrutar lo que uno lee sin la necesidad de llegar a perderse y volver a leer desde el principio y, a veces, perder el interés por el capitulo. Todas mis historias están escritas y visualizadas de esta manera para mejor confort. No duden en escribir sus opiniones o demás que tengan.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 26 de Febrero de 2020**


End file.
